


Your Kisses Are All I Think About

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still couldn't believe that he'd actually taken his courage in both hands and kissed John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rodney couldn't stop looking at John. Couldn't stop peeking his back was turned, couldn't stop watching his hands or his hips.

He still couldn't believe that he'd actually taken his courage in both hands and kissed John. More importantly, John hadn't hit him or forced him back. Instead, he'd returned the kiss with interest, till they were both panting and hard.

It was sheer bad luck that a forgotten senior staff meeting had interrupted them. But John's words of "Twenty-one hundred hours? My room?" had reassured Rodney that this wasn't over.

The meeting passed in a blur, and somehow Rodney found himself back in the lab. Rather than be able to lose himself in his work, Rodney found himself watching the clock. And never had it moved so slowly.

Finally, at nineteen hundred, he shut down his workstation with a sigh of relief. He realized that he could barely remember a damn thing that he'd worked on today.

When he got to the mess, there was no John. He refused to think about it. Instead, he filled a tray and took a seat next to Zelenka. They had a desultory conversation over their meal, but Rodney didn't hold up his end very well, and eventually Zelenka gave up.

Returning to his room, Rodney showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He contemplated dressing up, but John had seen him at his absolute worst. Dressing up wasn't going to change that.

Right at twenty-one hundred, he was standing outside John's door, trying to persuade himself to knock. He took a deep breath, and as he was reaching for the door chime, it opened. John was standing there, in a black t-shirt and jeans, barefoot. "C'mon in, Rodney," he said, softly, as if he was as nervous as Rodney was.

Rodney forced himself to take the two steps necessary to cross the threshold, and the door slid shut behind him. As soon as it was closed all the way, John stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Rodney's waist, burying his face in Rodney's neck. "God, you smell good," he said.

He flushed at that. "Really," he squeaked. "I mean, I just showered, so I should smell good, but - "

John lifted his head, a blinding smile on his face. "Relax. We're just going to have some fun."

"Fun. Right." But John still hadn't let go of the death grip he had around Rodney, and Rodney did the only thing he could, returning the embrace. As his arms circled John's chest, John took a deep breath and then Rodney could _feel_ the tension sliding out of him. "What do you want?" he asked.

Still smiling, John said, "I thought we'd start with kissing and see where it goes from there. Maybe we'd end up doing some naked kissing, you know?" And John looked so hopeful that Rodney had to chuckle a little, feeling some of his own stress flow away.

John chuckled as well, and started to move backwards, toward the bed, which was the only place to sit in here. Rodney went along willingly enough, and when the bed hit the back of John's knees, he released him so he could sit on the edge. John looked up at him, then slowly down Rodney's body, and Rodney felt that look like a touch, silk sliding over every inch. Even though he was still dressed, he felt stripped bare, and he crossed his arms in front of his stomach defensively.

"Hey, no," John said, reaching up and uncrossing Rodney's arms. "I like the way you look. It's... comfortable."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Rodney could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, and it just got hotter when John released his arms and then bent down to untie his shoelaces. "You don't have to do that!" he said, fairly horrified.

"Yes, I do, since I want you to lie down on the bed with me," John said. "Now step out." Rodney had to support himself with a hand on John's shoulder as he stepped out of first one shoe, then the other. He let go when John sat back up, and then John scooted back on the bed, stretching out on his side.

There wasn't much room, but when John patted the bed in front of him, he carefully laid down, trying hard not to knock John off the other side. Once he was situated, lying on his side facing John, John said, "Now where were we earlier when we were so cruelly interrupted?"

"I think we were kissing," Rodney said helpfully.

"Right." And then John's lips were on his, soft and gentle and chaste. Rodney wasn't having any of that, though, and slid his tongue along John's lips, asking to be let in. When John opened his mouth, he slid his tongue, pouring everything he felt and wanted into that one kiss.

John groaned and kissed him back just as intensely, just as determinately. One of John's hands stroked over Rodney's chest and stomach, outside his t-shirt, and not to be outdone, Rodney slid his hand underneath the back of John's feeling warm, smooth skin. John arched into the touch, and Rodney broke the kiss to watch his face.

His eyes were closed, and he was breathing like he'd been chasing Ronon all over the city instead of just being touched a little. Rodney felt grateful, that he was being allowed to touch like this, but before he could do much more, John was turning, shifting them so he could pull Rodney's t-shirt up and off.

It hadn't even hit the floor before John had latched on to one of Rodney's nipples, and it was so intense, like it burned a trail straight to his balls. "Oh, oh, oh," he said, softly, his hands clutching at the blanket under him to keep from grabbing at John's hair.

John lifted his head long enough to whisper, "Touch me," before seeking out Rodney's other nipple and lashing it with his tongue. Hesitating only a moment, Rodney pulled up on John's t-shirt and ran his hands over John's back, feeling the muscle shift and pull under the skin as John moved from one nipple to the other.

Wanting to be able to touch more, he said, "John, take your shirt off." John lifted his head for a moment, then knelt and lifted the shirt off. His hands fell to his sides, where they clenched into tight fists, as Rodney looked him over. "You're beautiful," he said, and then immediately blushed, because one guy didn't say that to another.

Looking down, John gestured at the chest hair. "I always thought I was too hairy," he said.

"I like you fuzzy," Rodney said, and reached out so that he could touch John's chest. The hair was soft under his fingers and when he stroked over a nipple, John groaned. "I want to see you naked," he said, before he could over think things.

John practically jumped off the bed, hands already busy at his fly. "You, too," he said, and Rodney rolled to his back, undoing his jeans and lifting his hips so that he could slide them off. When he was done, he looked up at John, who was standing next to the bed, naked and hard.

He reached out slowly; wanting to touch but not sure if he was allowed. John just moved closer to the bed so that Rodney could reach, and then he was touching another man's cock - he was touching _John's_ cock.

It was silk over steel, the tip just a little wet, and Rodney brought his fingers back to his mouth curiously. It didn't taste bad, just salty and a little bitter, and he grinned happily up at John, who was panting. "You like that?" John asked.

"Yeah. Can I - can I suck your dick?" John reached down and grabbed the base of his cock, as if Rodney's words were enough to push him to the edge. He didn't say anything, but he moved to the head of the bed, standing right next to it. Rodney sat up and turned so that he was sitting on the edge, and then leaned forward.

As good as John's cock had felt in his hand, it felt even better in his mouth. At the same time, Rodney had a sudden rush of respect for the women who'd done this for him in the past, because just remembering to keep his teeth covered was harder than he expected.

He couldn't take very much, just a few inches, but he wrapped his hand around the base of John's dick, and it wasn't like John was complaining. Instead, there was a quiet litany of "Oh, god, oh, yeah, _Rodney_."

Suddenly, John was pulling back, pulling out of Rodney's mouth, and Rodney whimpered, looking up. "I don't want to come, yet," John said; growled, really. "Not until I'm inside of you."

Rodney had to swallow hard at that, and he got a little nervous. "I've never - " he started to say, embarrassed.

John sucked in a breath. "You've never turned over for anyone?"

Rodney shook his head, unwilling to say that John was the first guy that he'd been interested in. He didn't know why was so ashamed, but he was.

Sliding down, so he was kneeling on the floor, John said, "Christ, that's hot. That you'd let me, I mean. You're going to, aren't you?" John looked so hopeful, so wanting, that Rodney couldn't do anything but nod.

Suddenly he had a lap full of John, who was kissing him hard and frantic. In between kisses, he was saying, "I'm going to make it so good for you, Rodney. All you have to do is trust me, just relax and let it happen and it'll be so good."

It was all Rodney could do to keep up with John's mouth and when John turned, shifting so that he could get off Rodney's lap, he couldn't help reaching out for him. John said, "I'll keep kissing you. But I want you to lie down on your stomach for me, okay?"

Rodney wasn't sure how John was going to keep kissing him if he was face down, but he got his answer soon enough, when John brushed his lips over his shoulder, then his spine. Slowly, John worked his way down Rodney's back, till it felt like he'd kissed every inch of bare skin, and he was so sensitive that he could feel John breathing.

When his hands landed on his ass, he couldn't stop the flinch, but John didn't say anything that would embarrass him any further. Instead, he slid down so that the bulk of his body was lying between Rodney's legs, forcing him to spread them widely.

When John bit the top of his crack, he jumped, and John chuckled. "Remember, you just need to relax."

Rodney nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Just as he was about to take another, John _licked_ his _ass_ and Rodney choked. "John?" he whimpered.

John didn't say anything. Instead, he spread Rodney's cheeks even wider, and it felt like he was trying to slide his tongue _inside_. At first, Rodney was so weirded out that he couldn't really concentrate on the feeling, but then something happened, or John did something, and suddenly it felt good. No, this was better than good.

Slowly, Rodney was coming up on his hands and knees, and John was moving with him. He was so into what John was doing that he barely noticed when John added a finger to his tongue, but then John found a place deep inside him that made him see stars, and he gasped out loud. "Oh, oh, oh!"

"Good?" John asked, but he didn't wait for an answer before he went back to it. Between his mouth and his finger, Rodney was being taken apart, reduced to a whimpering mess who couldn't think past how good all this felt.

He really wasn't thinking when he reached between his legs to stroke his cock, but John stopped what he was doing. "Not yet, Rodney. Hold on for me, okay?"

Rodney whimpered but put his hand back down on the bed, tangling his fingers in the bedspread as he fought the urge to just get off.

But John didn't go back to what he was doing. Instead, he was kneeling up, reaching past Rodney to open the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and a condom, and Rodney's gut clenched. They were really going to do this.

Then John slid a slick finger back inside him, and he stopped caring. When John added a second, he moaned. Lowering his head to the bed, he discovered that it was even better, because John could reach deeper inside him, and press and massage that spot deep inside that made him see stars.

It was weird, hearing the condom packet being opened and smelling the latex, but not having it on his own dick. Then there was a blunt pressure at his hole, and hands on his hips, pulling him up and back. "Take me in, Rodney. Go at your own speed, but please," John said, sounding strained.

Rodney _knew_ that feeling, and not wanting to prolong it for John, pushed back. The head of John's cock popped through the ring of muscle, and both Rodney and John gasped at the same time. Rodney assumed that John gasped from pleasure, but he was gasping because the invasion burned. Not wanting to give up so easily, he kept pushing back, taking more and more of John's cock into him.

When he felt John's balls up against his ass, he stopped, breathing hard. John was panting like a bellows behind him, and Rodney spared a thought for how hard it must have been for him to hold so still for so long, but it burned and it hurt and he was going to have to say stop in a second.

Then John shifted, sliding a little deeper, and suddenly everything was switching, and pain was becoming pleasure, making Rodney moan and tighten around John's cock. When he relaxed this time, the pain was all gone, leaving only the pleasure, and he said, "Now, John."

John whimpered, and started to move slowly, just a few inches in and out, and Rodney gasped at how good it felt. He could tell that John was changing angles, trying to find something, and when the head of his dick passed over that spot inside him that made him see stars he cried out. "There it is," John said, and started to move faster, rubbing right against that spot.

This time, when Rodney reached down to touch himself, John didn't stop him. Instead, he said, "Yeah, Rodney. Gonna come for me?"

Rodney whined, high and tight in his throat, as his hand stroked over his cock and John continued to fuck him. He was. He was going to come from this, and then he was _there_ , all the nerves coming together and clenching as he came all over his hand.

Somehow he managed to stay on his knees, as John started to really move, fucking him hard and deep. "So close, so close," John cried, and then he froze, and Rodney knew he was coming.

His knees finally gave out, and he collapsed down on the bed, pulling John out. John gasped and fell to one side, pulling the condom off and tossing it in the direction of the trashcan. "I'll clean it up in the morning," John said, yawning and pillowing himself on the back of Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Um, John? Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course. Besides, how else are you going to return the favor in the morning?"

Rodney's silly smile followed him down into sleep.


	2. The Proof is in Your Moves

They hadn't gotten to fool around in the morning. Instead, they were woken by a call to Rodney's radio. One of the scientists had mistakenly activated a piece of tech and no one could get it shut off. So of course, even though it was only four in the morning, the only person who could deal with it was Rodney. Grumbling and bitching, Rodney pulled on his clothes from the night before as John watched from the bed.

Rodney paused at the door, and took a deep breath before turning around and marching back to the bed. He bent down and gave John a long, slow kiss; so sweet it made John's heart ache. "Rain check? For later?"

What else could John say? "Absolutely. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," and then Rodney was gone.

John tried to sleep for a little while, and then gave up. His mind was spinning over the events of the last twenty-four hours. The sheer amount of bravery that Rodney had shown in kissing him first boggled his mind, and when he licked his lips he swore that he could still taste Rodney's mouth.

Sighing, he threw back the covers. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well go for a run.

~*~

John couldn't help thinking that it was amazing. Apparently the chemists had fought with the tech that they'd activated for seven hours before the situation became critical enough that they interrupted Rodney. He showed up and in less than two hours has the damn thing deactivated and in pieces all over a lab bench as he tried to figure out what it had been trying to do.

Watching from the doorway, he had to fight the urge to laugh at the small huddle of chemists on the opposite side of the room. They looked like they wanted nothing more than to escape, and John wondered why they hadn't fled the scene, when Rodney pointed at one of them and said, "You. What was your logic for turning this thing on in the first place? What did you think it was going to do?"

As the woman stuttered out an answer, Rodney's hands moved over the pieces, carefully and rapidly reassembling it. "Stop. That's enough nonsense. It obviously wasn't for what you thought. Get out of here." The small group looked at each other, then moved as one to the door. John faded back into the hallway as the careful movement turned into an outright retreat. Once the last of the chemists disappeared from view, John moved back into the doorway.

Even though his back was to John, Rodney still said, "Come on in, Colonel. It's not going to explode - at least not right now."

John grinned and stepped into the room. "How do you do that?"

Rodney lifted his head from where he was concentrating on the small pieces on the bench. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

Setting down the device, Rodney pointed at the ceiling. John had never noticed, but it was buffed to a high shine. It wasn't reflective enough to see John's face, but he could definitely see his general outline. "So that's how you always know someone is coming up behind you! But how did you know it was me?"

Blushing, Rodney looked down at his shoes. "I can tell it's your hair."

John couldn't stop the wide grin that split his face at that. But, respectful of Rodney's obvious embarrassment, John let it drop. "About ready to go get some breakfast?"

"Just let me finish this, and then I'm all yours." Rodney turned his attention back to the device, connecting two pieces with a third, and tightening it all with a small wrench. Carrying it over to the "Do Not Touch" box, he set it carefully inside.

"What was that, anyway?" John asked as they started down the hall towards the mess.

"I think it was the Ancients' version of a Bunsen burner, actually. While it does make sense for the chemistry department to use it, it's not fixable - won't hold a steady temperature for more than a few minutes. We don't need something in the lab that randomly flares up to five hundred degrees and then drops to less than a hundred."

"Yeah, no," John said.

They got their breakfasts and went to the team table where Ronon was already eating. They sat down next to each other, but didn't touch. At least, _John_ didn't. Rodney, on the other hand, pressed his thigh up against John's briefly, making him choke at the sensation of heat against his leg.

Ronon eyed them curiously, but didn't say anything. Instead, he spooned up the last of the syla eggs and then picked up his tray. "Training later?"

"Um, sure," John said, trying to focus on something other than the feel of Rodney so close.

As soon as Ronon had dumped his tray, John hissed at Rodney, "Stop that!"

"What, Colonel?" Rodney said, face completely innocent. But he pressed his leg even more forcefully against John's and John had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep from grabbing Rodney and kissing him.

"C'mon, Rodney - you need to eat, and then we have plans, don't we?"

Rodney's face lit up at that, and he pulled away from John, turning his attention to his plate. John breathed a sigh of relief before he began to eat his eggs - which tasted pretty good, even if they _were_ purple.

As they dumped their trays, John's radio went off. Rodney was shaking his head no even as John pressed the button to respond. "Sheppard here."

"We have a... situation," Colonel Carter told him. "Could your team assemble and meet me in the gateroom in ten minutes?"

John mouthed the word "Sorry" at Rodney before saying, "Of course. I'm with Rodney right now and I've seen Ronon. We'll be right there."

~*~

"So, MX6 921 radioed. Their shield has come down and they can't get it back up. They're asking for our help."

Rodney groaned. "Isn't that the planet where sunspots mean that we can't fly the jumpers? And isn't the settlement half a day from the gate?"

Carter looked sympathetic as she nodded. "Yes, and I hate to send you, but you've worked on their shielding technology before and you're the only option I've got."

"Fine," Rodney said with a sigh. "But we're going to be gone several days, most likely."

"Understood. Now, the sooner you get going the sooner you'll be back."

While Rodney went to get his toolkit, John went to both of their quarters to get clean clothes. He still beat Rodney back to the gateroom, where Teyla was waiting. She fussed over John's pack, making him grin at her. "It's okay, Teyla. We _have_ been off world without you, you know."

She flushed, and John grinned even wider. It wasn't often he could fluster her. "I know. I just dislike not being with you."

"I know," he said. "Not too much longer."

Finally, Rodney came into the gateroom, followed by Ronon, who looked resigned to carrying the majority of Rodney's tools. "Ready, Sheppard?" he said.

"Ready." And Chuck dialed the gate, letting them through to Koyama.

John would never, ever get used to the planet - skies were not supposed to be _pink_ \- but he got distracted right away by the group of people waiting at the gate for them. He recognized one of the women who were approaching. "Berna - you're having a problem with your shield?"

"Yes, Colonel. It is our hope that Doctor McKay can repair it and quickly," she said. "It is unfortunate that we have no one able to decipher the old texts."

"Hmm, yes, unfortunate," Rodney spoke up. "But standing here and talking about it isn't getting the thing fixed, so what say we get moving?"

"As you say, Doctor," Bernal said. "If you will follow me?" She led them to a large wagon pulled by four... creatures. They looked somewhat like oxen, but had four horns instead of two. "The lupa will get you there much faster than walking."

Rodney looked at the beasts with caution, but climbed aboard without much bitching. John settled himself next to Rodney, and Ronon took up most of the opposite seat. Bernal climbed up next to the driver, and murmured something.

And then the lupa proved that they were nothing like oxen, because they were _fast_. Rodney looked out the back for a few minutes before turning green and closing his eyes, and even John was a bit impressed with the turn of speed that they were getting.

At these kinds of speed, it only took two hours to get to the settlement, and as the wagon pulled up in a cloud of dust, Rodney rose unsteadily to his feet. "If no one else minds, I think we'll walk back when I'm done." Ronon and John exchanged amused glances before following him off the wagon and across the street to the shield generator building.

Once there, it was a matter of staying out of Rodney's way as he muttered and swore, working his way through increasing levels of encryption to get to the core of the programming. John was content to watch him work, handing him the periodic tool and otherwise standing at the door.

Before long, Rodney let out an "Ah, ha! Got you!" that brought John in closer.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing that they called for me, because while they can handle routine maintenance, this is not routine. At any rate, I should be finished by dinner time, so why don't you let our hosts know?"

"Sure thing, Rodney." John thought about it for a minute and then grinned. The Koyamans were allies of long standing, and he felt as safe here as he felt anywhere off world. Time to have a quick word with Bernal.

~*~

Dinner was an impromptu street party as the people celebrated the return of their shield. It had already gotten underway by the time Rodney came out of the generator building. He had grease smeared high on one cheek, and John had to stop and catch his breath at the sight. What did it say about him, he wondered, that he found that so arousing?

But he shoved it back down and grabbed a plate of food, carrying it over to Rodney. "Good job, buddy."

"Yes, yes. Is that food? I'm _starving_."

"Yep, and completely citrus-free." He handed the plate over, and laughed as Rodney started to eat quickly.

Rodney had two more helpings before John took the plate away and put them with the other dirty plates. "You've had enough. I think we should head to bed, don't you?"

"What? But it's early, Colonel." Rodney gestured at the tables that still groaned under the weight of all the uneaten food.

John cast a quick look around, and then ran his hand from Rodney's shoulder to his hand. "I said, I think it's time for bed."

Shuddering under his touch, Rodney said, "Oh. Really?"

"Really."

That ended the argument, and Rodney started to look around for someone. "I've already spoken to Bernal, Rodney. I know where our room is."

Rodney's eyes lit up at the mention of just one room, and he followed John willingly enough as he led the way to the edge of town, to the small set of guest housing. "We aren't going to have to share with Ronon, are we?"

Since the last time John had seen Ronon, he'd been dancing with one of the town girls, John doubted he was going to bed by himself. But even if he was, "No - he's staying across the street. It's just the two of us tonight."

John went deeper into the room to light one of the candles, and Rodney drew the latch. Then he turned to face John, a small smile on his face. John couldn't help it; he had to get closer to Rodney. One step, two steps, three, and then he was within the circle of Rodney's arms, and Rodney was kissing him.

This wasn't soft and sweet in any way. It was demanding and hot, and John couldn't help the small whimpering sound he made. There was something he wanted to do first, though, and he broke the kiss. "I think we need a shower," he said softly, and it was Rodney's turn to smile.

"If you want," he said. It became a race to see which of them could strip off first, a race John won by virtue of being able to get out of his boots faster. Standing there naked, he watched as Rodney stripped off the last of his clothing. Holding out his hand to Rodney, John flushed happily when Rodney took it.

He led Rodney to the small bathroom. John lit several candles and held Rodney back so he could study Rodney's face in the small flame's light until Rodney flushed. "What?"

John just shook his head and pulled Rodney close, kissing him hungrily, unable to ignore the way that Rodney's thigh seemed to naturally find that spot between John's legs, pressing against his cock. He moaned softly, rocking his hips to deepen the contact, only to have Rodney pull away.

Rodney ran a soft hand over John's chest, and then he turned away to figure out the controls for the water. It only took him a moment before he had the water going - it was similar to an Earth shower except it had two shower heads - one at head height and one about crotch level. He adjusted the temperature and stepped in.

Watching Rodney tip his head back and let the water run down over his back and shoulders was one of the most erotic things John had ever witnessed. He couldn't quite believe that it was okay for him to touch, except that Rodney was looking at him, eyes soft. "John? Come on in?"

Unable to resist, he stepped in and pressed up close. Wet Rodney was every bit as slick to the touch as he'd looked, and John couldn't stop himself from touching. Placing a hand on the point of one shoulder, he ran his hand slowly down Rodney's arm. Rodney groaned and pressed even closer.

"This isn't going to get us clean," John said.

"I don't care," Rodney answered. "All I've been able to think about all day was getting you naked again. Do you know how hard it is to think when most of your blood is in your dick?"

Chuckling, John forced himself to back away. Picking up the soap and a washcloth, he worked up a brisk lather. The scent of the soap filled the shower, sharp and green like crushed leaves, and both of them inhaled appreciatively. John set the soap back down, and turned his attention to getting Rodney clean.

Slowly, he rubbed the soft material over Rodney's body with long strokes, starting with his face (and the smear of grease that was still there), down over his shoulders and back, then over his chest and belly. Sinking to his knees, he laughed again when Rodney moaned. His cock was hard and right in front of him, and it took everything John had to ignore it, in favor of cleaning his thighs and calves and feet. He urged Rodney to turn around, and gently ran the cloth down his ass, making Rodney hiss. "Sore?"

"Yeah." Rodney sounded embarrassed.

"It's okay - I fucked you pretty hard last night, especially considering you hadn't done it before."

"Felt good, though," Rodney said, and John nodded even though Rodney couldn't see him.

"Yeah, it does, which is why _you're_ going to fuck _me_ tonight." Rodney yelped and grabbed at his balls, and John laughed again - a real belly laugh. He couldn't help it - he'd been in Rodney's position last night, so turn around was fair play.

He pressed on one hip to get Rodney to turn again, and gently cleaned off his cock and balls. He was gentle, but thorough, and by the time he was done, Rodney was panting. "Rinse off, Rodney," he said.

Rodney obeyed, and then snatched the cloth from John's hand. "My turn."

They switched positions, and Rodney relathered the cloth before gently swiping it over John's chest. The cloth was a bit rough, and John gasped as it passed over his nipple. Rodney smiled, and continued to soap John down.

When he went to his knees, John had to close his eyes. Just the sight of Rodney so close to his cock had him hard and leaking, and when Rodney's lather-covered hands started to gently massage the shaft, his knees went weak. Rodney's hands moved down and back, to John's balls, and then further still.

When Rodney's fingers trailed over John's opening, he couldn't help gasping. Spreading his legs wider, he settled himself more firmly, but all Rodney did was wash him thoroughly.

Rough swipes of the cloth cleaned his legs, and then Rodney rose to his feet. "Rinse off," he said throatily.

John obeyed, turning in the spray to get all the soap off, and then turned it off. Rodney was already reaching for a towel, which he handed to John. The two of them dried off in companionably silence, and then hung the towels neatly. Rodney blew out the candles, and they went back into the main room.

The candles in here were scented, filling the room with something fresh and clean, and John sniffed appreciatively. He wanted to head straight to the bed, but Rodney reached out tentatively, catching him by the hips and snugging him up tight against Rodney's hard cock.

He moaned and pushed back. Rodney nipped at his shoulder, hips moving slowly as he rubbed off against John's ass. "I still can't believe that you're going to let me do this," Rodney said.

That made John pull away, just enough so he could turn around. Gesturing at his hard dick, he said, "Doesn't look like it's a problem for me, does it?"

"Oh, god," Rodney said, and then they were kissing, hard and frantic, their naked cocks rubbing up against each other, sending little frissons of pleasure up and down John's spine. He wanted to stay just like this forever, but he wanted to be fucked more, so he broke away.

Rodney seemed to know what he wanted, leading John to the bed and pushing him down on his back. The blankets were soft, and the bed was much wider than those at home. "Can I fuck you like this?"

"On my back?" At Rodney's hesitant nod, John smiled widely. "Of course. You can do anything you want to me."

"Anything, huh?"

"Anything, Rodney." Rodney climbed up on the bed, stretching out next to John.

"What I want right now is to just kiss for a while. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah." And their lips met gently, tongues gliding over each other over and over until both of them were panting. John rolled on his side, trying to get closer to Rodney, letting their cocks come together and rub as gently as their mouths.

When Rodney was moaning steadily into John's mouth, John ran a hand down his side and over to his cock, playing with it gently. Rodney had foreskin, which he hadn't noticed the last night, and the loose skin made it easy to slide his hand up and down.

Rodney covered John's hand with his own, slowing its movement and then stopping it altogether. "I want to come inside of you," Rodney said.

It was John's turn to groan at the thought. He wanted that with an ache that spread through him like fire. "Yeah," he muttered into Rodney's mouth. When Rodney pressed on his shoulder, John turned willingly enough on to his back.

Stretching, he could just barely reach the small shelf that served as a nightstand, where he'd left condoms and lube earlier in the day. Pulling Rodney in for another kiss, he pressed the lube into his hand. "Get me ready for you?"

Rodney nodded and sat up a little, opening up the bottle and smearing over his fingers. Then he trailed his wet fingers back behind John's balls. John spread his legs encouragingly, and Rodney slid his fingers to John's hole. "Are you sure?"

John nodded frantically, wanting those fingers inside him _now_. "Please don't make me wait any more."

Looking incredibly focussed, Rodney bit his lip as he slowly pressed a finger inside. John couldn't stop from pressing back into Rodney's hand, and so he didn't even try. It felt good, scratching an itch that had been long ignored.

"You're so hot and tight inside," Rodney whispered, sounding surprised.

John chuckled roughly. "That's gonna be your cock in a minute," he said, making Rodney moan.

He knew why Rodney was going slowly, but this wasn't John's first time, and he was greedy for more. "I'm ready for another," he said.

"But - "

"Now, Rodney." Rodney looked uncertain, but added a second finger, making John groan. Sweat was breaking out all over his body at the effort it was taking not to just bowl Rodney over and sit on his dick. He wanted it, so badly, but he didn't want to scare Rodney. But he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Please," John said. "I'm ready. Fuck me."

"You're too tight, John. I'm going to hurt you," Rodney said.

"You won't. I can take it. And I want your cock." Smiling up at Rodney, he added, "Don't make me beg."

"That could be kind of fun," Rodney said, but he was pulling his fingers out, leaving John feeling empty, needing to be filled. Shifting so he was kneeling between John's thighs, Rodney took the condom and opened it, rolling it down over his cock. Then he stopped, looking puzzled. "How do I do this?"

Lifting one leg so it was draped over Rodney's shoulder, John wrapped the other around his waist. "Just like this."

Leaning forward so that he was propped up on one hand, Rodney used his other hand to aim his dick, and the press of the head against his hole made John whimper. Slowly, so slowly, Rodney pressed in, till the head popped through.

Twin groans were torn from Rodney and John's throats. God, Rodney was _huge_ , much bigger than two fingers, and the invasion burned. But John didn't say anything, just pushing up into Rodney so that he slid deeper.

Rodney was wild-eyed when he finally came to a shuddering halt, deep inside John's body. "F-fuck," he stuttered out. "Tell me I can move, please. _Please_ , John."

John clenched down hard around Rodney's cock, and when he released, the burn was mostly gone, leaving just pleasure. "Move, Rodney."

Doing as he was told, Rodney's hips started to move, fucking John with long, smooth strokes. John reached up and wrapped his arms around Rodney's neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss, even though it bent him practically in half.

The move made Rodney's belly rub against his cock, and his cock was passing over John's prostate on every stroke. John knew he wasn't going to be able to last - he'd wanted this for too long. He couldn't stop the small sounds of pleasure that he was making but he didn't think that Rodney noticed. His eyes were closed, and he was fucking like a piston.

John wanted him to break, fuck him hard and fast, and he knew one way to do that. Pushing on Rodney's shoulder, he waited till Rodney opened his eyes, looking confused. "Kneel up," he said. "Keep your eyes open."

Rodney hastened to obey, and as he continued to fuck John, John wrapped one hand around his cock and started to jack himself. Rodney gasped, his hips stuttering. John wanted to smile, but he was too overwhelmed with pleasure. "I'm gonna come, Rodney. Gonna - " he gasped out.

"Yeah, please come for me," Rodney begged, hips speeding up.

As if his body had just been waiting for permission, John started to come with a cry. That broke Rodney's rhythm, and he started to slam into John, hard and deep.

John was being pushed up the bed, but he didn't care. Reaching for Rodney, he pulled him down into a kiss that seemed to go on forever, until Rodney moaned sharply into his mouth and froze, coming inside John.

For a long time, the two of them didn't move, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths. Eventually, Rodney knelt up and gently pulled out of John, earning a hiss from him. He stood on shaky legs and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, returning with the washcloth.

He was gentle as he wiped John down, and then he blew out the candle and climbed into the bed next to him. John curled up with his head on Rodney's shoulder and breathed out a sigh of contentment.

"Good?" he murmured in Rodney's ear.

"Oh, yes," Rodney said. John meant to say something else, but his eyes closed too fast and he was asleep within moments.


End file.
